En Masse
by meltedrose
Summary: ー;bts, vkook, bxb • Hari demi hari ia lalui dengan senang hati. Taehyung, seorang pengukir kayu yang mendapat tugas mengukir istimewa di bangku-bangku gereja, menjalani hidup normal seperti manusia pada biasanyaーsampai matanya menangkap pemuda misterius berparas paling cantik yang pernah dilihatnya. / oneshoot!


.

.

.

.

 _meltedrose presents_

ー _En Masseー_

 _w/ vkook_

 _inspired by a legend from Cornwell, Southwest England._

 _disclaimer :_

 _this is a work of fanfiction using characters from BTS,_

 _which is trademarked by Big Hit and Loen Ent._

 _no flame no blame._

.

.

.

.

Bel gereja berbunyi, memanggil penduduk Busan untuk ibadah Minggu. Di daerah pinggir pantai itu ada gereja kecil sederhana dengan menara granit yang dibangun untuk menahan angin kencang dan udara yang datang dari laut. Kim Taehyungーseorang pengukir kayu asal Daegu yang sangat disayangi oleh penduduk tepi pantai karena kebaikan hatinyaーlengkap dengan ikat kepalanya yang menahan poni rambut coklatnya, berdiri di tempat paduan suara dan melihat-lihat bangku baru yang sedang diukirnya. Bangku itu sedikit lagi selesai, hanya satu sisi lagi yang perlu ia ukir.

Bakatnya mengukir kayu sangat terkenal. Diusianya yang muda, dua puluh dua tahun, ia telah banyak menerima pesanan ukir. Oleh karena itu, walaupun Taehyung tinggal sendirian, ia hidup berkecukupan. Tidak mewah memang, karena Taehyung tetap menyukai kesederhanaan.

Satu hari, dulu saat Taehyung baru-baru saja merantau ke Busan, seorang pengelola gereja mendatangi Taehyung, memintanya mengukir di gereja. Taehyung dengan senang hati menyanggupi. Lalu, setiap hari Minggu, sebelum dan setelah ibadah dimulai, Taehyung selalu menyempatkan diri mengukir bangku-bangku disana.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, satu persatu jemaat mulai berdatangan memenuhi gereja, Taehyung kemudian menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia merapikan perkakasnya dan ikut duduk bersama tetangganya, seorang ibu rumah tangga bernama Jeonghan yang kerepotan menyuruh kelima anaknya untuk duduk tenang. Sementara empat anaknya yang lain bergabung dalam paduan suara.

Taehyung membantu Jeonghan menenangkan kelima anaknya yang ribut dengan mengatakan kalau mereka tidak bisa diam, akan datang seorang malaikat yang akan menyembunyikan selimut mereka setiap malam sampai mereka tidak bisa tidur. Lantas mereka langsung duduk diam dengan wajah tegang, Jeonghan dan Taehyung tertawa kecil melihat mereka berlima yang percaya saja dengan ucapan Taehyung.

Kemudian saat jemaat bernyanyi, terdengarlah suara lembut yang sangat indah. Belum ada yang pernah mendengar suara itu. Taehyung melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari pemilik suara. Namun Taehyung tidak melihatnya, mungkin terhalang oleh jemaat lain.

Dan saat penduduk meninggalkan ibadah Minggu itu, Taehyung tidak melihat siapapun selain dirinya yang tersisa di gereja, jadi ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Taehyung mengukir daun-daun palem dengan biji-biji kopi. Setelah ia selesai, Taehyung bergegas pulang dan keluar dari gereja. Baru saja ia menyentuh gagang pintu, seseorang meletakkan tangan pada lengannya.

"Ukiranmu bagus, Taehyung." ucapnya.

Taehyung menoleh, dan ada orang tercantik yang pernah Taehyung lihat. Rambutnya pendek, seperti mangkuk, berwarna coklat mengkilapーterlihat sangat halus. Bajunya dari sutera, hijau toska polos berlengan panjang sampai menutupi seperempat jari-jarinya. Ia mengenakan celana hitam panjang hampir menyentuh lantai, dan ada kalung berupa seutas tali hitam dan sebutir mutiara cemerlang. Jarak keduanya cukup dekat, dan wajah Taehyung memerah. Ia memutar-mutar topi coklat berbahan kulitnya dengan tangannya yang memerah akibat kegiatan mengukirnya tadi.

"Wah, terima kasih, Nyonya," ujar Taehyung gugup. Orang itu terkikik, benar-benar manis sampai Taehyung menahan nafasnya. Hal yang salah adalah suaranya berat, pertanda orang cantik itu adalah laki-laki, dan Taehyung telah memanggilnya dengan sebutan nyonya. Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya malu. Orang itu tersenyum dan melangkah menjauh. Tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat ke mana orang itu pergi.

Esok Minggunya, saat Taehyung sedang bekerja keras mengukir bentuk bunga anggur di sekeliling pinggiran bangku, dia mendengar suara gemerisik sutera lembut. Di sana berdiri pemuda itu lagi.

"Apa yang akan kau ukir di sisi bangku terakhir, Taehyung?" bisiknya sambil tersenyum manis. Taehyung mencium bau laut yang kuat darinya. Dan ketika Taehyung berdiri, orang itu sudah tidak ada. Taehyung kecewa. Ada perasaan sesak di dadanya. Ia berjalan pulang dengan lesu.

Minggu berikutnya, pemuda itu datang lagi dengan pakaian yang sama namun berwarna biru muda, dan rupanya ia duduk di bangku paling belakang selama ini. Saat bernyanyi, ia memandangi punggung dan bahu kokoh Taehyung. Lalu, saat Taehyung selesai mengukir bunga _edelweiss_ dan ia berjalan pelan keluar gereja, seperti mimpi, pemuda itu menunggunya.

"Maukah kau mengukir rupaku di sisi bangku terakhir, Taehyung?" tanyanya, suaranya lembut, menenangkan dan berirama seperti desiran ombak dipantai berpasir. Mata _hazel_ Taehyung melirik gelombang laut sambil mengangguk. Hanya pengelola gereja dan istrinya yang memperhatikan bahwa bangku paling belakang basah oleh air laut. Tapi mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Waktu berlalu, dan setiap Minggu pemuda cantik itu datang ke gereja. Taehyung tampak seperti laki-laki pemimpi, matanya seringkali melirik ke laut.

Dan pula, bangku terakhir belum selesai. Bulan November tiba, dan kabut menyelimuti laut. Malam demi malam terlihat cahaya di gereja sampai larut. Suara serpihan kayu yang terdengar keluar terbawa kabut, tapi tak ada yang berani masuk ke dalam gereja.

Setelah berapa lama, pendetalah yang pertama kali melihat bangku-bangku itu sudah selesai. Dia melihatnya pada suatu pagi saat dia masuk untuk membuka gereja. Lantainya basahーbasah oleh air laut. Lelehan lilin menumpuk di tumpukan tinggi serpihan kayu di lantai. Ukiran di sisi bangku terakhir itu kemudian dianggap penduduk sebagai ukiran terbaik Taehyung.

Kim Taehyung tidak tidur di tempat tidurnya malam itu, dia juga tidak lagi terlihat di Busan. Pemuda cantik misterius itu tidak pernah datang ke gereja lagi. Pengelola gereja dan istrinya pun tidak pernah membicarakan kursi yang basah. Hanya nelayan yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saat duduk berbincang-bincang di malam musim dingin, membicarakan pemuda cantik berupa duyung yang mereka lihat di tengah laut, pemuda tampan bermata _hazel_ yang selalu berenang di sisinya, serta gambar duyung cantik dan nama 'Jungkook' yang terukir di bangku terpojok gereja.

.

.

.

.

 _ **end.**_

.

.

 _ **a/n**_

huahahaha dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahun saya hari ini...tada! ff oneshoot pertama saya nih. gimana? udah tau kan taehyung kemana ;;)))

ff dadakan nih bikinnya dua jam :" mystery gagal ini anjir:(

oiya jangan lupa baca ff saya yang 'Me, Airplane and You' muehehehehe promosi dulu yeaw :))))

makasih buat yang udah baca! hohoho cya cya


End file.
